Brain Freeze
by AusllyMawson
Summary: Ally hates Austin after an incident involving a white shirt, a bright ice cream stain and a whole lot of yelling. So Ally plans to get her revenge, over and over and over again by teasing Austin. Will she succeed in her plans? Or will her Austin make her "brain freeze"?
1. Popsicles & Pretenders

"Ugh, watch it jerk!" The petite girl screamed.

"Oh God, I am so sorry." He apologized, suddenly looking up from the big yellow blob that had stained the girl's white tank top, recognizing her voice.

He had seen her before, in fact they had been best friends before, in elementary school. After 3rd grade, she started to drift away, so eventually they stopped talking. Austin had always thought it was his fault, that he was the one that had done something wrong. He never asked her though because he thought she didn't want to talk to him anymore, it left him hurt and confused. All he wanted was to have his best friend back. But she didn't come back, in fact she left the city, the state even. She moved to New York, and she never bothered to tell Austin she was leaving.

Austin was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her familiar voice again. "Hello?" she asked sarcastically while waving her hand hastily in front of his face, "Are you just going to stand there?!" She said raising her pitch again.

Austin ignored her question and curiously asked his own, his eyes turning to slits. "Ally? Ally Dawson?" Austin was genuinely confused to find Ally back in Miami since he thought she had moved to New York for good.

"Um, who are you and how do you know my name?" She demanded.

"I'm Austin Moon." He replied, but when he saw a confused expression cross her face he questioned, "You don't remember me?"

"I only remember important people." Ally snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean your stupid ice cream stain off of my shirt!" She started to walk away but Austin grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want?" Ally questioned with a serious look on her face.

"I just want to talk to you." Austin replied.

"About what?" Austin started talking but Ally cut him off on the first word "You know what? Whatever it is, I really don't care. Now if you're done wasting my time, I'm leaving. Got it? Good." She answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Fine! Geez." Austin said his voice lowering. As she walked away he muttered "Bitch." under his breath, which he thought was only loud enough for himself to hear. But he was proven wrong when Ally retorted.

"What did you just say to me?" She said gritting her teeth and breathing heavily.

"I didn't say anything." Austin smirked, the lie casually rolling off his tongue.

"I heard you, you said I'm a bitch!" Ally's expression unpremeditatedly turned from angry to pity, sarcastic of course. "And look at that you don't even have the balls to say it to my face. You're such a wuss."

"I am not a wuss!" Austin yelled, causing some people on the street to stare in his direction.

"If you weren't a wuss you probably wouldn't be so defensive would you?" Ally said nodding her head knowingly.

"I'm not defensive either!" Austin rolled his eyes and yelled, in a lower volume this time.

"Wow, there you go again!" Ally laughed, throwing her hands up in the air like she was surprised. "You really do need some confidence lessons." She fired back.

"You know what, I'm not taking any of this bullshit." Austin responded and started to walk away.

"Aw, is little Austy afraid he'll lose to Awwy?" Ally said in a fake baby voice, rubbing her hand near her eyes to imitate where tears would fall, "Crybaby!"

"Wow, that is so mature, Ally." Austin countered sarcastically without turning back.

Ally scoffed, "At least I'm not the one eating SpongeBob SquarePants ice cream!"

Austin just shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw Ally making an L sign on her forehead with her forefinger and thumb. But he just kept walking. What was her problem?

The next day in the ice cream parlor...

"I don't know Trish. He called me a bitch so I called him a wuss but he called me something first so he's definitely a jerk, and I didn't even do anything to earn that name!" Ally explained to her best friend.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything mean to him first?" Trish questioned, raising one of her eyebrows. She knew Ally had the tendency to be rude if something irritated her, especially if one of her clothing items was ruined. Even if it was a plain tanktop; Ally always overreacted.

"Well..." Ally said dragging out the e. When Trish scoffed Ally instantaneously responded with "All I did was tell him I had to go! It may have been a teensy bit rude..." The curly haired Latina's expression suddenly turned into realization. When Ally noticed the look on Trish's face she countered with "Let's not forget he called me a bitch!"

"So? Why do you care? Just ignore him." Trish responded.

Ally knew this was good advice and would've agreed to it in a second, if didn't have amazing skills in retaliation and not to mention acting as well.

"Trish! You're supposed to be helping me get my revenge, I thought we were friends!" Ally wailed dramatically, making puppy dog eyes and draping her hands around Trish's neck and hanging on to her smaller friend's body. Trish peeled Ally off and looked her straight in the eyes, still holding her up.

"I can't say no to that face! Why do you always do this to me?" Trish groaned.

"You still love me." Ally said putting the back of her hand up to her chin and smiling like she was a precious gift.

As they ordered their ice cream; Trish went for a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of mint chocolate chip while Ally got one scoop of her favorite flavor fruity mint swirl. They discussed on how to get back at Austin for starting their fight in the first place. They finally came up with something that would satisfy Ally's taste for revenge. So when she saw Austin crossing the street with that weird kid from school she recognized as Dez to come into the parlor, she immediately hopped up to the counter and purchased an orange-pineapple popsicle. Then she quickly hurried to back to her seat in Trish's and her booth. She had to wait for Austin to be alone so she waited until the came in, ordered, and sat down. After a few minutes, Ally heard Dez say he had to use the washroom so she swiftly caught the chance and took out her popsicle from it's wrapper.

"Hey, Blondie." Ally said as she turned around and jumped up from her booth and to face Austin.

"What do _you_ want?" Austin simply asked, emphasizing the 'you'.

"Oh nothing..." Ally said as she started to twirl her wavy, amber highlighted chestnut hair with her fingers. She also started to suck on her popsicle twirling her tongue around it then gently pushing a quarter of it in her mouth, she continued to make swift yet meticulous movements with the whole of her mouth.

Austin couldn't look away from her tongue and how it moved. When he realized what he was doing, he blinked his eyes quickly while he shook his head. They locked eyes and stayed like that for a few seconds, Ally still licking her popsicle, until she finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Austin?" Ally purred, bending lower over the back of the booth's chair.

"Nothing." Austin chuckled nervously, his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson, "Why would you think something is wrong?" He said sheepishly as he cleared his throat.

"Because your hand is in your bowl of ice cream." Ally replied.

"Oh, oops didn't notice! Better go clean up." Austin said apprehensively and rushed out of the store as Ally high-fived and giggled with her short Latina friend. Revenge was sweet.


	2. Dinners & Disasters

_**Chapter 2: Dinners & Disasters**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for getting this to 5 reviews, I am honestly really happy about this since it's my first fanfic. Also just to clear up your questions/concerns;

**SHOR24-7, and L.B:** No this is not a oneshot, it's definitely a multi-chapter story!

**sonnenplayera and StoryandSongwriter101:** thank you for being interested in the story so far! :)

and **Isob3l:** Thank you so so much for giving critiques, I did not take it to offense because it's exactly what I wanted, I'm glad you told me because it will help me to improve my story. :)

I didn't really name the first chapter but let's not worry about that right now!

For the next chapter to be released, **maybe we could get it to 10 reviews?** Pretty please? (I'll probably update anyways but its a personal goal :D)

So anyway, I know this is a v**ery quick update**, but I got the idea in my head really fast and thought about the details in class today. (I wasn't paying attention in History whoops!) So hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally or anything of the stores you recognize, cause if I did lets be honest I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction!

* * *

Ally shuffled into the doorway and dropped her bookbag onto the floor of her fairly large living room.

"Ally, dear." Penny asked approaching Ally as she walked into the hallway.

"What's up, ma?" Ally casually asked crashing onto the large leather couch and grabbing her phone.

"So I know you've been having difficulty readjusting back to Miami after being in New York for so long. And since you're going back to school soon, I thought I'd help you make some new friends so you don't feel isolated on your first day back to school." Ally inwardly scoffed. She loved her mother, but sometimes seriously doubted if she knew Ally at all. As if she would have difficulty getting along in social situations. She was the star goalie on her soccer team and the head of the cheerleading team so you can imagine how high she was up on the social pyramid in her school back in New York.

"Mom first of all, I have Trish, and second of all, why would you think I need help making friends?" Ally questioned her mother making a genuinely curious expression.

"Well, anyway I invited the Moon's over tomorrow night and I thought we could go shopping for back to school clothes today!" Penny said excitably avoiding Ally's question.

"The Moon's? As in Austin Moon?!" Ally practically screeched in her mother's face while tightly holding onto the couch with her fists.

"Yes, honey. You used to be friends before so I thought you could maybe rekindle that friendship. You two used to be so cute!" Penny replied and booped her daughter on the nose. "Now get ready, we have to go shopping!"

"Can Trish come?" Ally asked hope glinting in her eyes.

"Sure! Come downstairs when you're ready and we'll pick up Trish and drive there." Penny answered as Ally rushed upstairs. She texted Trish the details and soon they arrived at the Miami International Mall. Ally and Trish rushed into Forever 21 while Penny went off on her own and told Ally she would meet them later. Ally tried on almost half the store and finally picked fifteen pieces she liked. She swiftly swiped her credit card and her and her curly haired best friend wandered around the mall before making a few more stops at H&M, Aldo, Call it Spring, Macy's, Pink and a few other stores. Then, their stomachs started to grumble so they devoured some Häagen-Dazs ice cream, and finally met up with Penny. The trio left for home and after trying on all her new clothes and showing her mom, Ally was exhausted, and it was also 12:38 P.M. so Ally bounced onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Ally! Allyson!" Ally heard her mom whisper-shouting in her face while shaking her violently, "Wake up! It's three P.M.!" Ally finally came to her senses after hearing her mom say 'three P.M.' She quickly rubbed her eyes and started at the alarm clock only to find that Penny was exaggerating and that it was only 1:59P.M. Ally looked back to her mom with an expression on her face that told Penny 'Really mom? Really?' in the most sarcastic way possible. Penny shook her head and just replied to Ally's expression with "Oh whatever, just get up!"

"Mom!" Ally whined, "Sleeping is why Summer was invented!" Shoving her pillow onto her face but it was quickly removed, and instead of seeing nothing but white for a few seconds, Ally came to face her mom shaking her head. Ally sighed and pushed her self off the bed. Her mom had left now and she showered and everything, but was now debating on what to wear for the day. She

finally decided on a short leathery crop top and a cream skirt with black decals on it. **(*)** She slipped on some comfortable sandals, almost burned her hair twice while trying to give her hair a natural wavy look, and skipped down the stairs. She watched TV and played on her phone until the evening she was dreading had arrived. She didn't want to see Austin, he was just so... ugh! That was the only word Ally could think to describe him at the moment. When she heard the doorbell rang, she walked as slowly as she could to answer it. As the door slid opened, it revealed a very unenthusiastic Austin Moon; Ally could relate. Her parents and Austin's parents as well sat down around the large table in the dining room.

A few minutes into the dinner, Ally was already bored. So she decided to continue her plan and play with Austin again. So first, she started playing footsie with him with him under the table. When Austin gave her a bewildered look, she decided to take it a step further. Since her and Austin were sitting across from each other, Ally leaned onto the table propping herself on the arm that wasn't under the table, which was long but not very wide so what Ally was doing didn't look suspicious, the one that was however touched Austin's thigh and her fingers imitated a person that was walking up, and up and up and...

"Can Ally and I be excused for a second?" Austin chimed all of a sudden, interrupting his parents' conversations.

Without waiting for a response, Austin jumped up from his seat and grabbed Ally's arm, dragging her with him outside, in Ally's townhouse's backyard patio.

"Hey what's your problem?" Ally shouted but only loud enough for Austin to hear, she didn't want her parents to think they weren't getting along.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Austin retorted, "What the hell was that?!"

"What was what, Austin?" Ally said stepping closer and closer to Austin with every word, her eyes sparking in the moonlight.

"That thing under the table!" Austin exclaimed, his eyes riddled with confusion and something else...

"Oh... that." Ally said still inching closer, batting her eyelashes.

Austin made a 'are you going to explain?' face, but Ally just stepped closer to him and started to lean in, slowly closing her eyes. Austin was very confused at the moment and didn't know what to do so he copied Ally's movements until they were centimeters apart.

But Austin didn't feel lips on lips. However when he opened his eyes it was too late.

Inside the house, the parents heard a loud splash so instinctively they rushed outside, only to find Austin and Ally floating in the pool.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, AUSTIN?!"

* * *

What did you think? **Leave a review!** :) For the next chapter to be released, **maybe we could get it to 10 reviews?** Pretty please? (I'll probably update anyways but its a personal goal :D) I know this was a little bit of a filler chapter in the beginning but trust me I ghave a really good idea!

**(*)** This is the outfit Laura Marano wore to the 2014 KCA's

Also, did you catch my A&A reference? :D


	3. Camps & Cuties

**Chapter 3: Camps & Cuties**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter three you guys! Sorry it took me a while but I had to do a project and I'm still working on it. Thanks for 12 reviews! **Maybe we can get it to 20 reviews for the next chapter?** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!**

* * *

"I cannot believe you pushed me into the pool!" Ally screamed in Austin's face, still floating in the pool in front of her and Austin's parents.

"Hey, you pushed me in first!" Austin defended, recalling Ally kicking him in the shins; which had made him lose his balance. But before he toppled over into the pool, he acted almost out of instinct as he grabbed the thing nearest to him, which just happened to be Ally, and dragged her down with him.

"Well you obviously forgot that I am wearing a skirt!" Ally retorted, trying to keep her cream and black silky skirt from floating up by pushing it down frantically with her hands.

Penny, Mimi, Lester and Mike eventually helped their children out of the pool and led them back into the house, where they sat down at the table they had all been at only a few short minutes ago.

Austin and Ally gave each other death glares for quite a while before Mimi broke the awkward silence and asked the two teenagers what exactly had happened. The defensive blonde and the stubborn brunette bickered while trying to tell their versions of what had taken place earlier, interrupting one another's every sentence.

Trying but failing to understand the two teenagers talking gibberish, Mimi silenced them both.

"Austin, Ally; we think you have a problem."

"Oh, I'll show you my problem." Ally muttered under her breath.

"So we've decided to send you to a camp to help you deal with your issues."

"NO!" Austin and Ally screamed in unison.

"Issues? ISSUES?! The only issue I have is with you, lady!" Ally snapped.

"Allyson Dawson!" Penny said in an agitated tone. "You are going to that camp and you're apologizing to Mimi right this second, young lady!"

"I'm _so_ sorry." Ally replied sarcastically, stretching out the 'so' and not bothering to look Mimi in the face.

"Apology accepted." Mimi replied unsure. She knew Ally didn't mean it but there was no point in arguing with her when Mimi knew she wasn't sorry.

"You both leave tomorrow at 7A.M. and you have to stay for one week. And don't even bother trying to sneak out because we will find out." Lester said, looking directly at Ally.

Ally groaned and sighed loudly, then she quickly ran up the steps and slammed the door, falling onto her bed. How was she supposed to deal with Austin for a whole week? But then again, this was a great chance to keep going with her plan…. But still, she would probably have to hang out with losers for the week. She groaned once again smashing her face into her pillow.

"Ally, wake up." Penny said sternly looking her daughter straight in the eyes while standing over her bed. She was still mad at her daughter's behavior the last night.

"I'm not going mom." Ally said, her speech muffled since her face was buried in her pillow.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready." Penny replied as she stepped out of the room, proving that if Ally refused to obey her orders, she would definitely be punished.

Fearing her mother making her stay at that stupid camp for longer than a week; Ally dragged herself out of bed. After showering and slipped on her pink knee-length dress, dark blue denim vest and her brown woven sandals. **(*)** She curled her ombré hair, almost burning herself at least once or twice, then miserably dragged herself down the stairs.

She had packed the night before so she was carrying her light pink and white polka dotted suitcase which weighted a lot more than she had expected. After lugging her gigantic carry-on down the stairs she was met with the sound of a doorbell.

She skipped through the hallway and unlocked and dragged open the large mahogany door, only to be met with Austin.

At the sight of his face, she inwardly groaned. She followed him out the door and into Mike's car, Austin not acknowledging Ally needing help with her overly packed carry-on.

The car ride was fairly long and exhausted Ally, so naturally she drifted off into a light slumber. To be fair she had woken up at 6:45A.M. She was awoken by Austin lightly shaking his shoulder, which she had unknowingly been leaning throughout most of the trip.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up seeing "Camp Remedy" in huge block letters. She inwardly gagged at the name; she knew she was going to hate it here already.

Mike waved goodbye and eventually drove away, while Austin hurried up to the sign-in desk, giving his and Ally's name to the woman behind the counter. After she had given them their keys to their cabins, Ally once again dragged her suitcase through the grounds of the facility, before being stopped by a handsome young man.

"Need some help?" He asked, offering to carry Ally's suitcase and flashing a wide grin.

"Yes please. The person I came here with has already ditched me." Ally replied casually. "So, what's your name?" Ally asked as they slowly walked closer to the cabin she'd been assigned to.

"Elliot, and you?" He responded, still smiling.

"Allyson, but my friends call me Ally."

"What a beautiful name, it suits you." Elliot said, making Ally blush slightly.

"So why are you here?" Ally questioned, genuinely curious.

"I got into a fight with some douche. I just got really irritated about something he said." He answered.

"Well, I got pushed into a pool by _that_ douche." Ally said pointing at Austin. Wait. Was he talking to a group of girls? Since when was he confident? And why were they laughing? Ally snapped out of her daze, ignored the weird feeling in her stomach and continued "And my parents blamed me for it! So they sent us both here, because apparently we have some _issues_." Ally said as she air-quoted 'issues.'

"That sucks." Elliot replied as they stepped up to Ally's cabin. "Well, see you later I guess."

"See ya." Ally waved goodbye at Elliot and smiled. As she turned around she immediately had a stroke of genius. Her smile turned devilish as she looked over to Austin.

Maybe staying at this camp wouldn't be _that_ bad.

* * *

What did you think? **Leave a review! **:) **For the next chapter to be released, maybe we could get it to 20 reviews? **Pretty please? (I'll probably update anyways but its a personal goal :D ) Okay I know this chapter is another one of a filler chapter, but I needed to get Austin and Ally to the camp! Next chapter will be better I promise :)

**(*)** This is the outfit Ally wore in the beginning of Girlfriends & Girl Friends.


	4. Dares & Doom

_**Chapter 4: Dares & Doom**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter four yay!

Replies:

**BRITBRAT: **I can't change Ally, lovely, that's just how she is! And don't worry that's not mean, thanks for the criticism but you'll see why I wrote it like this soon enough ;)

**JustYourAverageChinchilla, ****SHOR24-7 and sonnenplayera**: Glad you're liking the story so far! :)

I didn't get to 20 reviews but that's okay because its not the reviews, but the story that matters so enjoy! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally or anything of the stores you recognize, cause if I did lets be honest I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction haha.

* * *

Ally jerked as she looked up from her phone after hearing a loud knock on her cabin door.

Behind the door stood a woman with dark chestnut hair and deep brown eyes. She had a wide grin plastered to her face.

"Hello, you must be Ally Dawson!" She greeted, maybe a little too excitedly.

"Yeah and you are..." Ally trailed off, waiting for the woman to fill in her blank with her name.

"I'm Hazel, your camp counselor. Now c'mon Ally, we have to get to the team meeting!" Hazel responded enthusiastically, grabbing Ally's arm and dragging her out from her cabin. This woman clearly loved her job too much.

"Okay, everyone! We're going to go around the circle and state our problems!" Hazel made a ring motion with her arm imitating the group of people sitting around Ally. Ally remembered thinking that she'd have to hand out with losers but most of these people seemed, well as Ally would put it, not loser-ish. It was a fairly small group; there were three pairs. There was Austin leaning back onto his chair next to her (of course Hazel had paired them so they could work together on their 'issues') but all the other pairs, as most of them had stated, had never seen each other before. The second was a pair of two beautiful girls, one with piercing blue eyes and long straight golden hair and the other with caramel skin, dark eyes and dark hair. The last two were a boy with fair skin, dark hair and rich auburn eyes and of course, Elliot.

"Austin, Ally; you go first." Hazel stated, leaning her elbows on her clipboard and leaning closer to the pair, obviously eager to listen.

"Well-" Austin was cut off with a small, but fairly strong, hand covering his mouth.

"He pushed me into a pool and naturally I yelled at him, and my parents made a big deal out of nothing so that's why we're here." Ally smiled contently, her hand still on Austin's mouth. He was obviously trying to argue but his words came out muffled. So, when Ally felt a warm wet presence on the palm of her hand she shrieked and pulled away.

"Ugh you just licked me! Ew!" Ally squealed and Austin snickered, clearly entertained by Ally's little tantrum, as Ally ran to the restroom to wash her hands.

After she had scrubbed her hands for about three minutes, trying to get all the germs off. Ally walked back out of the ladies room and sat back in her seat, glaring at Austin.

Suddenly, he spoke up, looking to his side to face Hazel. "There was one detail that Ally missed," Austin said looking at Ally disapprovingly then turning back to Hazel "She pushed me in first."

Hazel stared at Austin looking thoughtful and after a while said something to Austin that made say something else to defend himself but Ally wasn't really listening anymore, she kind of zoned out for the rest of the 'meeting.'

"Ally! Snap out of it!" Austin said as he snapped his fingers in her face.

She jolted up on her chair, noticing that everyone was starting to leave the room. Wow, it was over? Ally shot up from her chair and was about to start walking when she bumped into someone. Elliot looked into her eyes, giving her his trademark smile. She had never really admired how attractive he was, he had chocolate colored hair and frosty light bluish-green eyes.

"Sorry Ally," He said as stepped back, letting Ally regain her balance. "I just wanted to tell you that all of us are having a get together tonight and that you should come." He asked, making Ally realize they had been making eye contact for a pretty long time, maybe even to a point where it could be considered awkward.

"Sure," She replied causally, quickly glancing down at the floor than back at Elliot's eyes again; a plan sneakily making its way into her brain. "Can I bring Austin?"

"Yeah, it'll be in Cassidy's cabin, 2B at 7. See you there!" He waved and started walking away as Ally waved back.

Wait who was Cassidy again? She should really pay attention next time.

"Hey Austin I-" Ally cut herself off after barging into Austin's cabin without knocking on the door, who was eating pancakes… in his underwear.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Austin shouted, bolting up from his sitting position on his bed.

"I just..."Ally hesitated, she'd never really seen Austin without, you know, his pants on. She had to say he was pretty—actually no—really attractive, especially without his clothes on. Her eyes wandered, eyeing mostly every inch of his body. She glanced at his well built six-pack—wait was that syrup? She moved up to get a closer look before she realized what she was doing.

"Like what you see?" Austin finished for her, smirking.

_Ugh, he's so smug._ Ally thought to herself. "No, ew." Ally said, her voice coming out shaky and not very convincing. _Damn it Ally!_ Then she quickly remembered what she was actually there for and finally said, "Elliot invited us to a get together and I wanted to tell you that you had to come."

"So what I'm hearing is, he invited you, and then you asked if you could bring me with a really weird look on your face." Austin stated.

_Wait what. _

Seeing the bewildered expression that made its way onto her face, Austin chuckled then said "I heard your conversation." He said trying to stifle his laugh. Was she was thinking out loud again?

"Is that a yes or no?" Ally asked clearly pissed.

"No."

"Why not? It's not like you have anything better to do." Ally remarked raising her eyebrow. After receiving nothing but an agitated look by Austin she pouted and said "Pwease?" in her baby voice.

"Why do you want me to come so bad?" Austin responded that smirk creeping back onto his face.

"Because…" Ally hesitated trying to find a reason then stated "Because I don't have to explain myself to you. Fine, don't come."

She turned on her heel in one swift motion, about to leave, when she turned back around and confidently stated "Oh and if you do decide to show up, put some pants on."

"You sure you want me to do that?" Austin yelled after her but she just chuckled and rolled her eyes as she walked back to her cabin to decide on an outfit for the get together.

Ally felt that you could _never_ be overdressed for anything, so she put on her fitted shattered crystal skater dress **(*)**, which showed off her chest and legs and complimented her body type perfectly. She paired the dramatic dress with some traditional black Chuck Taylor's **(**)**.

She skipped out the door and up to the stairs of cabin 2B. She lightly knocked on the door and when it opened, it revealed the blonde girl from before, who Ally figured was Cassidy.

She let Ally into the cabin and led her into the room where on the bed, the dark haired girl was hanging off of upside down and Elliot was scrolling through Twitter on his phone. Austin was leaning against the wall and talking to the tall, dark haired boy, who as she heard Austin say, was apparently named Dallas.

When Ally had stepped into the room everyone looked up at her. Her crystal dress was making sparkly light patterns all around the room, so that it resembled a disco ball.

"Wow Ally, you look great!" Elliot spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, Elliot!" Ally responded a little flirtatiously fluttering her eyelashes and seeing Austin furrow his eyebrows from her peripheral vision.

As the night passed, Ally quickly got comfortable with the group. Soon it was getting late and Ally was getting tired. She was actually planning to leave soon, but when Kira, the dark haired girl whose name she's finally figured out, mentioned they should play a game, Ally perked up thinking of why she had invited Austin in the first place and suggested truth or dare.

A few ridiculous dares and embarrassing truths later, Ally grabbed Cassidy and asked her to show her something in the second room of the cabin, but what she really needed was an excuse to ask Cassidy a favor.

"Cassidy, I know we just met today but I really need your help." Ally said to Cassidy, holding her shoulders and staring her straight in the eyes.

"Ally you're scaring me." Cassidy replied trying to move back so Ally wasn't so close to her face.

"I need you to dare me to kiss Elliot." Ally simply responded, still holding Cassidy.

"Why?" Cassidy questioned, removing Ally's hands off of her shoulders and raising one of her eyebrows.

"Just do it pretty please. I'll explain later." Ally answered intertwining her fingers and holding up her hands close to her face as if to say please.

"Okay, sure." Cassidy simply replied with a blank expression and quickly shuffled back into the room with everyone else. Her and Ally sat down in the circle they had been in before.

"What took you so long?" Kira suddenly questioned her expression showing clear confusion and a little annoyance even though the two girls had only been gone for a few minutes.

"Cassidy just needed to show me something." Ally said half-smiling, then making a face implying that she would tell Kira what had actually happened later.

Kira narrowed her eyes at both of the girls but decided to let it slip. "Your turn Cass."

"Okay I dare Ally to..." Cassidy started and trailed off looking at Ally, then around the room at everyone else who sat in the circle before she spoke up again.

"I dare Ally to make out with Austin."

* * *

What just happened?! Cliffhanger! (Sort of hehe) **What did you think? leave a review!** :) I'll update in a few days so follow the story!

**(*)** This is a dress from Black Milk Clothing, I'll put a link in my bio!

**(**)** These are converse All-Star sneakers if you don't know that already.


	5. Ignorance & Irks

**Ignorance & Irks**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Erg sorry I took like 178 years to update, but here's chapter 5 so enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally or anything of the stores you recognize, cause if I did lets be honest I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction haha.

* * *

"Sure, no pro-" Ally interrupted herself and did a double take. "Wait, did you just say Austin?"

"Yep." Cassidy said popping the p, smugly crossing her arms and smirking. _What the heck is she up to?_

Ally was frozen in her seat; she really had no idea what to do. She shook her head, but quickly thought of a way to go around the dare. Then she leaned over to where Austin was next to her and pecked him on the cheek.

"There." Ally said, quite satisfied with herself.

"Oh, no; you're not getting out of this that easily. I said make out, not kiss." Cassidy said raising her eyebrows and motioning the two of them towards each other.

Ally hesitated but eventually started leaning in and when she did, so did Austin. When they were mere centimeters apart, Ally moved out of the way, opened her eyes and finally released her breath that she'd been holding for the past few seconds.

"I can't do it!" She exclaimed, hoping Cassidy would let it go.

Cassidy expression suddenly dropped, her features resembling worry. "Do you guys hear that?" she said raising her hand up to her ear and looking to the side.

"I don't hear anything." Dallas replied, slightly confused.

"It sounds like a-like a-" Cassidy said veering towards Ally and narrowing her eyes. Then she started clucking like a chicken, very loudly in fact. "BAWK! BAWK-BAWK!"

Ally was very confused, and a little scared. Her face mimicked her thoughts, showing surprise and a drop of fear. Even if Ally was a chicken, she wasn't _that_ aggressive.

"Ally's too chicken!" Cassidy stopped clucking to point at Ally.

Ally had had enough of Cassidy, and her ridiculous chicken sounds. "If I was a chicken, would I do this?" Ally quickly grabbed Austin by the collar of his jacket and smashed her lips onto his.

Austin, clearly surprised, didn't respond at first since he was still processing what had just happened in the last few seconds. But when Ally's tongue skirted across his lips, he quickly captured it in his own mouth. Ally moved closer to him, turning the whole of her body directly in front of Austin. He pulled her tighter while his hands embraced her back, and her fingers became entangled in his hair. The session quickly became heated as the pair tried to get impossibly closer, roaming each other's mouths.

"Woah, I said make out not dry hump!" Cassidy suddenly yelled, causing the two to break apart.

Austin and Ally quickly looked at Cassidy then back at each other, suddenly realizing that Ally's legs were hugging Austin's body and her hands were still in his hair. Austin's hands were still locked around Ally's petite waist.

They quickly pulled apart and inched away from each other, moving back into their previous places and looking down at the floor simultaneously.

Ally coughed then mumbled "Uh sorry."

"It's uh- it's okay." Austin replied looking at Ally the back down to the floor, a small smile creeping up onto his face.

"Okay! So it's 1:30A.M. We should probably all go." Kira abruptly shouted, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…see ya!" Ally replied with a short nod then unanticipatedly jumped up and sprinted out the door, grabbing Cassidy by the arm and dragging her along with her outside the cabin.

"What the hell was that?" Ally whisper shouted, still wary of the others inside hearing their conversation.

"Huh, I could ask you the same thing." Cassidy replied with a slightly sarcastic smile.

"I said Elliot! Not Austin, did you not hear me?!" Ally said her eyebrows quirking up and making a worried expression.

"Oh, I heard you right; I just wanted to release _some_ of the sexual tension between you and Austin."

"Sexual ten—never mind, you just made things weird between us now!" Ally groaned and started making overexaggerated steps as she marched away, holding her hands up to her head and running all the way back to her cabin.

She wasn't upset about kissing Austin, oh no, he was a great kisser, and it would've happened eventually. She was upset because she hated that she cared so much about what other people thought about her. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her friends, in front of anyone to be honest, but giving into peer pressure was not part of her plan.

As the rest of her required stay at 'Camp Remedy' passed, Ally went to every team meeting avoiding Austin as much as she could. However it wasn't very easy, considering they were partners. And she still hadn't figured out what had gotten into her that night.

So, she solved her problem just like she did any other predicament, by completely ignoring and averting the whole situation. She abstained from the topic and the people involved with it. So basically, she spent most of her time at the camp huddled up in her room, browsing the internet on her phone waiting for the week to end.

Eventually, the week ended and Ally was sitting next to Austin in the backseat of Mike's car, heading back home. Mike tried to start small talk but Ally was politely replied then quieted down after her reply for long intervals of time.

When their gas unexpectedly ran out, Mike stopped the car and told the two teenagers to wait in the car for about 15 minutes so he could walk back to the station a half a mile back and bought a gallon to fill up their car. Austin and Ally soon hopped out of the car since it was pretty warm outside.

The first few minutes were silent, and Ally thanked her lucky stars that Austin didn't speak to her.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

_Spoke too soon. _Ally quickly pulled out her earphones and shoved them into her ears, disregarding Austin's attempt at conversation.

Austin could see that Ally didn't want to talk, but he was fed up with Ally's efforts to avoid him. So he grabbed her phone, holding it up high above his head so she couldn't reach even if she jumped, which she did. It was cute.

"Give it back!"Ally screamed at Austin, her feistiness suddenly rushing over her.

"I didn't hear the magic word!" Austin sing-songed back.

"Give it back doofus!"

"That's not it." Austin stuck out his bottom lip, frowning.

Ally just stared at him with a dirty look until he finally surrendered. "Okay, okay." he held out his hand which held the phone but quickly snatched it away after Ally tried to get it back.

"Ugh, just let me have it already!" Ally screeched clearly annoyed.

"So tell me why you're not talking to me." Austin sighed, looking defeated.

"Because I don't like you, I thought we went over this already?" Ally said narrowing her eyes.

"You kissed me!"

"It was a dare!" Ally's eye twitched and her voice lowered, becoming scratchy.

"Calm down, all I'm saying is that you liked kissing me and you know it." Austin said his voice becoming hushed near the end of the sentence, so that Ally couldn't hear.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have very good hearing!"

"See Allyson, this is what denial sounds like." Austin said mimicking Ally's confidence.

"For the last time, I do not like you, you little-" Ally was interrupted by Austin greeting Mike, who was approaching the two.

"Oh, hey dad!" Austin said smirking towards Ally.

"I got popsicles!" Mike said excitedly.

It was a good thing Mike had cut Ally off because she would've probably killed Austin right there and then.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review!** I didn't really know what to write for the ending, so it's not really the best but next chapter will be better! Till next update! :)


	6. Songs & Sizzle

**Chapter 6: ** **Songs & Sizzle**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Erg! Sorry it took me so long to update guys but I had finals and I had to study but now I'm done and will hopefully be able to update more often. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize, cause if I did lets be honest I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction haha.

* * *

It had been a week after Austin and Ally had come back from their stay at Camp Remedy, and Ally, being the stubborn girl she was, was still trying to stay away from Austin at all costs. Earlier, when Ally had hopped out of Mike's car and into her house, Trish had greeted her, unexpectedly, which had earned her a surprised shrill screech from Ally.

"Jesus, Trish!" Ally sighed holding one hand up to her chest, trying to calm herself down. "You scared the crap out me. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you! Even though you haven't been gone that long, honestly that was the longest week of my life." Trish replied.

Ally laughed then casually said "So, how have you been?"

"You're hiding something." Trish responded, not acknowledging Ally's question.

_Okay so maybe that was a little too casual, nice going Ally._ "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ally tried, but didn't succeed at seeming nonchalant.

"Spill." Trish stated.

"Okay so I was invited to a cabin with some friends at camp and I wore my shattered crystal dress and Austin was staring at me then we started to play truth or dare so I asked Cassidy to dare me to kiss Elliot, this cute guy I had met that day, so I could keep the plan going but Cassidy dared me to kiss Austin instead and we kinda made out and it was really hot and I'm not sorry?" The words rapidly flew out of Ally's mouth without breaths in between words.

After getting nothing but a stunned look from Trish, Ally added "I've actually been trying to stay away from him for a while."

"You know, you could actually use this to your advantage." Trish finally spoke up, raising her eyebrows and waving her index finger at Ally.

"What? How? I don't want to talk to him." Ally responded confused, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Maybe you don't have to..."

* * *

A single black shiny lustrous heel made a clacking noise as it touched down on the ground in front of the newly waxed argent car. As she lifted herself out of her car, Ally revealed her jet leather skinny jeans paired with her onyx peplum top. Her hair was straight, her makeup dark. **(*)** Trish, alongside her matched Ally with her pants, but also sported a leopard printed blazer with black sequined shoes.

The sign above them read **KARAOKE** in large bright flashing letters. Ally and Trish walked inside and spotted Austin and Brooke, who Trish had invited. Austin had, of course, bought his best friend Dez who had bought his girlfriend Carrie.

Ally quickly jogged up to Austin and asked "Do you mind?" Without waiting for an answer, she placed her arm on his shoulder and used her hand to readjust her high heel. She let her hand trace his arm linger there for a while before looking down and biting her lip.

Trish suddenly shouted over the loud music, causing Ally to let go and turn around to face her "So, let's get this party started! Ally maybe you should go first, sing your favorite song!"

"Definitely!" Ally squealed as she sprinted up the steps to where she saw the DJ. She whispered something in his ear and the music suddenly stopped.

"Okay, everyone! We have our first karaoke entry of the night! Take it away Ally!"

The beats of Just a Little Bit by Kids Of 88 suddenly filled the room.

_Workin' your fingers to the bone_

_Driving you mad and you should've known_

_Wrap it up baby I'm takin' you home,_

_Get off your throne_

_I want you alone_

_Take just a little bit of time_

_Just to make you feel alright_

_Just enough to ease the bite_

_Hit the lights_

_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_

_Let me be the one to relieve it._

_Lets get unprofessional_

_Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Is what you need_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Is what you need_

Ally walked like a model back and forth the stage, then held the microphone in the air and did a dip, earning a few whistles and cheers here and there.

_Feeling the tension, feeling the stress_

_I've got a motion I wanna' confess_

_Looking so good when your hair is a mess_

_I'm tearing the buttons right off of your dress_

_Ooh_

_Working you overtime_

_I'm getting you over the line_

_I'm climbing your ladder and making you better_

_Cos' it's what you need_

_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_

_Let me be the one to relieve it._

_Lets get unprofessional_

_Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with_

At this point Ally hadn't even bothered to look at Austin but when she did, he was staring straight at her, so she smirked and made direct eye contact with him while singing the chorus:

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Is what you need_

_oh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Is what you need_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Is what you need_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ooh_

_Just a little bit of_

_Ah_

_Is what you need_

Ally finished, breathing heavily as the room filled with cheers and applause. She then bowed, the audience still heartening. After a few more seconds of adoration, Ally stepped down from the stage, walking back to her friends.

"That was awesome Ally!" Dez shouted excitedly, the other agreeing.

"Aw, thanks you guys!" Ally answered genuinely happy that her friends had liked her performance. However Austin was silent with a smug smirk plastered across his face.

"Hey your turn Austin." Ally said as she shoved the microphone into Austin's chest with a her real smile turning into a fake one.

"Actually, I think someone else should go before me, we have save the best for last, right?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Whatever. Trish?" Ally handed her the microphone and Trish sang her favorite Katy Perry song, Roar. Dez and Carrie sang a lovely-dovey duet and eventually it was Austin's turn.

"Austin?" Ally asked, curious so see what he would sing.

"Sure." Austin replied causally as he gripped the microphone in Ally's hand. He ran up to the stage and requested a song.

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

_Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her_

_Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped_

_but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like_

_when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright_

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak_

_escape was just a nod and a casual wave_

_Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days_

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others it'll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass_

_And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance_

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do_

_Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school_

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad_

_Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy_

_Now a little crush turned into a like_

_And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I wanna fucking tear you apart_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I wanna fucking tear you apart_

Austin jogged down the steps and out the door, leaving Ally and the whole group in fact, completely shocked.

* * *

Ooh Austin and Ally are getting dir-ty! So what did you think? **Leave a review!**

**(*) **This is pretty much to the outfit Laura wore to the Young Hollywood Awards but black heels instead of boots.

The song Austin sings is Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge if anyone is curious!

I made two A&A references did you catch them?

Till next time! :D


End file.
